Troy:Passion
by Scooby176
Summary: This is an AchillesAndromache fanfic! for god sakes people this is what it's about so if u don't like the couple then don't read it! it's really that simple!COMPLETE
1. UnForseen Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own any think of Troy but my god I'm gonna get the DVD, I lost count of how many times I saw brad Pitt's butt. Also i don't own the lyrics to the Damien Rice song. Time: This happens before the Odysseus gets the horse idea and after Hector's death, Patroclus's death and Briseis being taken back.

* * *

Achilles stood on the shore his feet dipped in the almost black sand, his dark robes spread to the west with the wind. The sun had not risen yet and the many boats of Agamemnon's fleet were still heavily perched upon the sandy shores of Troy. He had his back to the city walls as if not looking at them would make him forget letting Briseis go. He longed to feel her body against him as he slept but it didn't matter what would happen now, the fighting was over and soon the army would leave. He couldn't help but wonder if his mother could have been wrong. He was going home in the morning, maybe he wouldn't die.  
  
Achilles slowly turned to the city and knew what he had to do. The myrmidons slept peacefully as he crept out of camp and through the land. He left his armour and only carried with him a spear, for he was the mighty Achilles not some mere soldier. He was not far from the walls when he had to stop and think what he could do to get through them. He dropped his spear and looked to the dim sky. The walls were like giants looking down on him and laughing.  
  
'If you were ever going to help me mother, do it now,' he said not loud, not quiet but in his own tone.  
  
The brightest star in the sky fell to the ground, like a coin it hit the earth and burned into the land. Achilles looked suspiciously at it before bending down and slowly pulling up a golden rope from the hole. He smiled in thanks to her and ran to the wall, with all his might he threw the rope up and by the grace of the gods wherever it landed it would not move. His need to have felt something before he left was so strong he had scaled the wall within minutes.  
  
Achilles moved through the city at slumber, its carts and stalls, temples and fine buildings were all in a state of sleep. The mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, soldiers and royalty all lay at rest.  
  
He made his way to the palace, slipping through the doors and down the corridors, peeking in rooms. He looked upon one where the Prince Paris and hi Helena slept and he marvelled at how well they slept seeing as how it was their idiocies which caused so much death, then he looked upon another room where a maid slept next to the crib of Hector's son. At that moment the slightest drop of regret escaped Achilles at murdering the child's father but he considered Patroclus and the life he took.  
  
Achilles had thought that he had finally stumbled upon Briseis when he came upon the slender body of a goddess laying upon her sapphire clothed bed in the moonlight. Her hair was dark and soft to touch, Achilles had realised this to be Andromache, the wife of Hector. 

**_i remember it well,_**

**_the first time that i saw, your head round the door,_**

**_cause mine stopped working,_**

**_i remember it well,_**

**_there was wet in your hair, i was stood in stare,_**

**_and time stopped moving,_**

**_need you here tonight, need you here,_**

**_cause i can't believe what i've found,_**

**_ want you here tonight, want you here,_**

**_cause nothing's taken me down, down, down,_**

**_except you my love._**

Achilles stood over her as she lay fully clothed upon her bed, her grief had stopped her from caring what she went to bed in. His finger ran over her delicate lips and across her cheek, her head moved with his hand as if she were remembering that someone else once touched her that way. Achilles couldn't take his eyes off her, before now his image of her was a small figure at top the walls of Troy, but now his image of her was Aphrodite or some word to describe the perfection, which lay before him...


	2. I wouldn't force myself on any woman

Thanks to those who reviewed it gives me the kick up the butt I need to continue, so thanks Poppy2, DallysGirl4Life and Tina. Also I don't own the song. And for Tinker bell, sorry you're not into the pairing but take a step back and realise this is fictional.

* * *

Achilles cool blue eyes never moved as he took slow steps away from her. He knew if he stayed too long, he would be caught and killed. He was not about to die for her, his mother was wrong. He would live. The cold granite floor crunched beneath his feet and her heavy breathing carried on the wind to his ears.  
  
The sound held him still, until the patrolling guard made his way to the door. He put his head around the door, his heavy armour clunking so loudly Andromache woke. Startled she sat up right and went for her dagger she had hidden under her pillow, it's handle was golden, laced with the bones of Troy's enemies, it was an ugly thing to Andromache but Hector had kept it by their bed at night and it was more comforting to her than ever.  
  
'I am sorry Princess for waking you...I was just patrolling,' the guard bumbled and Andromache gave a reassuring smile.  
  
'Thank you, you may leave now,' Andromache said placing the dagger beside her and waiting for the guard to leave.  
  
When he saw her waiting the guard made haste and was gone, down the hall and across the courtyard. Andromache lay down again and took in deep breaths, each one hurt without Hector. Her cheek felt warm and there was a presence in the shadows. She pulled herself up once more, this time slowly, her eyes didn't fight the tears of joy she felt when she thought she saw her husband there. She wasn't a foolish woman but she was full of hope and prayed to the gods every chance she got. Could it be that they sent him back to her?  
  
Her lips trembled and her legs felt weak as she stepped forward and said, 'Hector?'  
  
Achilles didn't wish to step forward, the game would be up and she'd know him, she'd blame him of course. Achilles let his head hang low as he stepped forward, he had to. Andromache was a touch away from him; the shadow separating them was a cruelty to Andromache but a blessing to Achilles. In that moment Andromache's eyes turned from relief to pure hatred. Her features hardened in readiness for a fight, she took quick steps backing away from him, Achilles slowly followed her, his arms hanging heavy, he did not want her dead, far from it. When she finally turned her back and picked up the dagger Achilles was directly behind her. Turning around she was shocked but that didn't stop her from lunging the dagger at him. Achilles took her wrist and twisted the knife out slowly as she cried into his chest. Between the 'I hate you' s and her bashing her fists against his chest he put her down onto her bed and stepped away.  
  
Andromache's tears flowed like a river from her heart, she just didn't want it to be real, in public her grief was shown by a brave face and stony expression but in the privacy that was her room she would never stop crying.  
  
'What do you want Achilles, to finish off my family? What does killing my family have to do with your war?' Andromache's words were dripping with distain and hatred, almost mocking him. Her words were insincere and she wanted him to suffer, she wiped her face and braced herself for the reply.  
  
'It is not my war,' Achilles said matter of factly.  
  
'Why are you here?' Andromache didn't want to play word games.  
  
'I came here to see Briseis,' Achilles took the rule of telling the truth but leaving out certain facts.  
  
'No warrior, why are you here in my chamber?' her face was full of hate for him, but her hate did not take over her common sense. He was too strong for her and if she screamed he would kill her, then who would take care of her son?  
  
Achilles looked at the ground, 'I thought you were Briseis, I had to see her'.  
  
'You care for her?' Andromache was getting ready to make her point.  
  
'Yes, she made sense to me, I had to get her out of here,' he said moving to the side of her and the bed.  
  
'Does she feel the same for you?' Andromache had decided not to look at him, because he was looking at her strangely, as if he were ready to reveal something.  
  
'I think so, otherwise I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't force myself on any woman,' Achilles wanted her to know that and so much more. He wanted her to know him.  
  
'That is not what I have heard of you,' Andromache held her emotionless pose and demeanour.  
  
Andromache heard the tone of her voice and realised how she had aged since Hector had died. Her once obedient, politeness had turned bitter and she thought there was no way to go back to who she was ever again, this man before her had changed her forever. The Great Achilles, she thought, the son of a goddess, indestructible, not as I can see. He still hides; he's just another soldier, just a man, and a murderer. Yet if she looked too long at his eyes Andromache found herself softening to him, even forgiving him, which she could not do. Ever.  
  
**_Nothing unusual, nothing's changed  
  
Just a little older that's all  
  
You know when you've found it,  
  
There's something I've learned  
  
'Cause you feel it when they take it away  
  
Something unusual, something strange  
  
Comes from nothing at all  
  
But I'm not a miracle  
  
And you're not a saint  
  
Just another soldier  
  
On the road to nowhere  
  
Amie come sit on my wall  
  
And read me the story of O  
  
And tell it like you still believe  
  
That the end of the century  
  
Brings a change for you and me  
_**  
Achilles slumped onto the bed, his feet heavy on the floor, his back to Andromache and his head hung low, she made him feel ashamed but he knew he had to kill Hector. Andromache's statue like stance changed when she saw his back to her. She slowly reached for the dagger, she was confused whether to strike or to touch his back, forgive him, which would Hector want? This self-pitying warlord was exposing himself to her and all she could do was decide whether to touch or to strike. She lifted it high in the cool night air and threw it down with such a force of hatred the gods would have shivered. Andromache had changed her mind, but her body was already carrying out the action. The golden, bone-laced dagger sliced through the air towards Achilles... 


	3. Wait' 'Why'

Thanx to DailysGirl4Life again, be calm, Achilles is a strong boy. oh yeah again i don't own the damien rice song.

* * *

As the dagger pierced his back Achilles rose off the bed his back searing from the pain. He turned to Andromache whose body was quivering on the bed waiting for him to kill her. His face distorted in pain, his muscles shaking ever so slightly as he reached behind his back and pulled it out. He let it drop to the granite floor and looked at Andromache. His emotionless expression scared her more than if he had had a weapon in his hand.  
  
'I would have killed you for that, but...' Achilles stopped himself from explaining his actions to her.  
  
Andromache relaxed slightly and sat up, she looked around the room's floor, tears falling down her cheeks, which she felt ashamed of; she was supposed to be strong.  
  
'I am sorry,' Andromache said still looking down, she didn't want to apologise to her husband's murderer.  
  
'You do not have to be, I can understand why you would want me dead,' Achilles sat again on the bed, this time he was facing her.  
  
Andromache was angry now, 'I am so glad that you understand, I am sorry that I attacked you but I am not sorry that I hate you, and I will for all eternity.  
  
'That's a long time, eternity...do you have anything I can dress my wound with?' Achilles sat back to Andromache's surprise.  
  
'What are you doing? I can't help you, you shouldn't have come anyway,' she said getting up.  
  
Her movement did not prompt him to move, Achilles knew what he wanted and that was to be healed, he could ask his mother but why when he could feel Andromache's touch.  
  
'Get up, you can't stay here, why aren't you moving?' Andromache whispered frantically, pacing back and forth.  
  
'I need something to dress my wound,' Achilles said almost innocently.  
  
'If I leave this room, it will be to call the guards,' she threatened now standing still.  
  
'Then why are you whispering?' Achilles had caught her out.  
  
Andromache didn't know what to do or say.  
  
'Fine, it would be too much to ask,' Achilles said standing, 'mother I don't think I've asked for your help so many times in one night, heal me...please'.  
  
Andromache stood back as Achilles stepped slowly towards her. Whilst she stood against the wall Achilles turned around to show her the bare perfect skin where she had pierced his flesh, he was healed. She was stunned but now a firm believer in the gods, she didn't like them that was for sure. When Achilles hands were at the sides of her and his face was within an inch of hers. He stared into her eyes as if he was looking for something. He was looking for the real her, the one who wasn't full of anger but he knew that was his fault.  
  
Andromache had to say something now, 'the gods are under your command?'  
  
Achilles laughed lightly, 'no...my mother gives me help when I am in need, which is not very often, apart from her I hate the gods'.  
  
'Hector hated them to,' she hadn't realised it but she was comparing the man in front of her and her late husband.  
  
'Men depend on the gods too much, kings especially,' Achilles said taking his hands from her sides and standing a short distance away from her.  
  
Andromache had calmed down, 'you and Hector would have agreed on that'.  
  
'I don't deny your husband was a brave man and knew what he had done was wrong, he seemed a good man and a good warrior,' Achilles was not looking at her now, he knew if he did, he would take her back to Greece with him.  
  
'My husband was a great warrior, a wonderful prince and the kindest of men, he would protected Troy to his last breath, he had a place to call home, he had a family,' Andromache was becoming angry again.  
  
'I had a family to!' he shouted.  
  
Both became silent and waited for any sign of a guard, after there was none they resumed their conversation to a smoother tone.  
  
'I am sorry for what happened to your cousin,' she backed down.  
  
'I am sorry for your son, he will need a father,' Achilles felt the guilt and he didn't like it; he shook it off as he often did, 'but I am not sorry I did it, he killed my family so I killed him, if I was a real monster I would have killed you and your son'.  
  
'You are a monster,' Andromache was shocked, she couldn't believe she was accepting him but then his words made it clear to her, he would never be anything but a soldier.  
  
'I said I'm sorry for your son,' he almost shouted.  
  
'What about me, are you sorry you took away my husband?' Andromache's face was becoming hot.  
  
'No' he said his eyes fixed on her, he was going to have her, no matter what.  
  
'You're cold, unfeeling, war monger,' Andromache threw names at him.  
  
'Think of me what you will' he said about to take her.  
  
'Think about what you've done to me,' she lunges for him and he catches her.  
  
'I will think about you, I can promise you that,' Achilles said holding her; he knew she would never feel what he felt the moment he saw her. So he walked away leaving Andromache feeling broken on the floor. She watched him leave and didn't know what to feel, she felt hate and sorrow and want.  
  
'Wait!' Andromache sobbed.  
  
Achilles stood at the doorway, 'why?'  
  
'I don't know what to feel anymore, you are the only one I know who can understand what I am feeling, you lost you're family, I lost a part of mine, a large part, I just feel so angry at you and the gods, I don't want to be angry anymore,' Andromache sobbed harder on the floor.  
  
Achilles lifted her off the floor and laid her on her bed, her breathing slowed down while he lay beside her. He brushed her locks of soft chocolate brown hair from her perfect face.  
  
'I thought I could never loose the anger, until Briseis showed me that peace of another person, I would show you peace but only if you want me to,' Achilles whispered.  
  
Andromache looked out of her window at the moonlight and a single tear ran down her, she needed peace. **_We might kiss when we are alone  
  
When nobody's watching  
  
We might take it home  
  
We might make out when nobody's there  
  
It's not that we're scared  
  
It's just that it's delicate  
_** She turned to him and said 'I want you'.  
  
Achilles took wrapped his arms around her body... 


	4. I Will Always Think Of U

Thanks again to the person who's kept me doing this fanfic DailysGirl4Life and thanks to the people who begged me not to put Achilles and Andromache together, Trojans and Tinkerbell, it gave me the xtra push to put them 2gether, why? Cause I'm mean and I can't take criticism. This will be the last instalment of this particular fanfic if you want a different ending tell me. Also I don't own the song.

* * *

Andromache felt his strong arms reach her back, her eyes never leaving his; it felt so surreal to her, being in the arms of the man who murdered her husband. That type of person had no compassion, full of anger and hatred and he thought that he had lost that. But when you're a murderer it never leaves you, you see some people have it in them to kill and others don't, it's as simple as that and Achilles had it in him.  
  
Andromache felt herself giving in to him as he undressed her; she thought if she didn't help him she wasn't doing something wrong. Eventually she had to touch him, her fingertips glided along his skin, she watched her hands reach up his chest and over his shoulders. Her soft touch drove him insane, he had to have her; pulling her so suddenly to him he kissed her. Andromache felt him taking over but when he waited for her to kiss him back time stood still.  
  
She couldn't go back now, but did she want to? No. She put her lips to his with such a passion that Achilles was thrown back onto the bed. Their hands coursed over each other as they took away the pain and replaced it with want, need, guilt and love. As Achilles called her name, Andromache realised that not only did she not want him to die, she would die without him, her need was great as was their love. A tainted love, a love that would never be accepted, a love that felt wrong as much as it felt right. Their exhausted bodies and free spirits fell onto the bed; breathing heavily they stared at the ceiling and drifted.  
  
The sky was being diluted by Apollo's will as Andromache watched the dark skies become lighter she shot up and dressed herself.  
  
'Achilles, wake up!' she said shaking him.  
  
Achilles slowly sat up and hesitantly opened his eyes, 'what is it?'  
  
'You must leave before the sun rises, or they will kill you,' Andromache picked up his clothes and sat on the bed in front of him.  
  
Achilles smiled and stopped her sifting through his things by holding her hands gently, 'I am more pleased than you will ever know that you don't want me dead but let me dress myself'.  
  
Andromache gave a slight smile and stood, 'how will you get out? How did you get in?'  
  
'No matter, I won't leave you,' Achilles said putting on his armour.  
  
Andromache stopped dead in her tracks, 'what? You must'.  
  
'I won't leave you here to be killed by Agamemnon, when he eventually storms the city,' Achilles stood up and met her in the middle of her room.  
  
'That is something you won't have to worry about...Hector...showed me a way out, for me and anyone I can save,' Andromache said as Achilles held her cheek, she was hesitant to mention Hector now.  
  
'I know you still love your husband, you don't have to hide that from me, it is good he showed you a way out,' Achilles was hurt because he thought that she would never feel for him what he felt for her but he didn't show it.  
  
An idea had blossomed in Andromache's head, 'will you be leading the army when they break through the gates?'  
  
Achilles was intrigued, 'yes...'  
  
'You could come with us,' Andromache's face was full of innocence, a thing that she thought she had lost, which loving this bad man had returned to her.  
  
Achilles face was stony as he thought about leaving his life of glory and war, the moment left him, he would be happy with her, he knew it, his mother was wrong, he would live, 'I told I wouldn't leave you'.  
  
Her face lit up, then the light perished, 'what about Briseis?'  
  
Achilles looked down, he couldn't help the way he felt about Andromache, yes Briseis showed him a different life and he was attracted to her but he loved Andromache and nothing was gonna stop him from doing that, not even the gods, it was too late for them to interfere, 'once we have escaped I will tell her'.  
  
'Tell her what?' Andromache wanted to make sure he wanted the same thing.  
  
'That I love you,' Achilles innocent words threw Andromache.  
  
'Not till we have escaped though,' Andromache didn't want to hurt her cousin and she really didn't want to upset her when they were trying to escape.  
  
'Okay,' Achilles wrapped his arms around her fro the last time.  
  
'I will think of you, while you are gone,' Andromache kept her goodbye short; she didn't want to keep him there too long.  
  
'I will think of you, I can promise you that,' Achilles held her close as he kissed the woman he love for the last time.  
  
Their lips met and the world melted away, leaving only them, they were ready to be happy, they were ready to live and die with each other.  
  
Achilles flashed her his smile as he ran down the hallway, Andromache held onto the side of her door, her smile she thought would be permanent. She watched him run and as he turned for one last look, it would be the picture Andromache would hold forever in her, they smiled knowing they had someone who loved them for all eternity. And with that he was gone...  
  
**_I remember it well,  
  
The first time that I saw, your head round the door,  
  
Cause mine stopped working,  
  
I remember it well,  
  
There was wet in your hair, I was stood in stare,  
  
And time stopped moving,  
  
Need you here tonight, need you here,  
  
Cause I can't believe what I've found,  
  
Want you here tonight, want you here,  
  
Cause nothing's taken me down...down...down...  
  
Except you my love...  
_**  
THE END  
  
(if you want it to be) 


	5. What Do U Want?

After DailysGirl4Life's last review I really wanted to continue but I couldn't think of a fitting ending, sorry. Thanks for responding to the fic and everyone who did, if you have any preferences to how you want it to end please tell me. Please! Okay luvs and hugs to y'all.  
  
Scoobygirl176 


	6. The Plan

Thanx again to that star DallyGirl4Life and as for Trojans and whoever the hell keeps threatening me, guess what I don't take kindly to threats, if u have a problem with the story just say so, don't call me names and email with shit about how I have no brain just because I don't wanna be bullied into writing something I think has been covered by thousands of other fanfiction writers, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Now I think I'll also say that every time you tell me not to put these two together it make me wanna so here it is. Deal with it!

* * *

Andromache couldn't believe what has passed between her and Achilles, it seemed so wrong but he made the pain fade away. The tears that fell as the city rejoiced in their victory over the Greeks. The people must have known that they couldn't hold them off for long, if Achilles could get in, eventually the pure evil in Agamemnon would get him through their walls. Andromache looked over her baby boy as he slept, when he grew would he forgive her for loving the man who had slain his father. Andromache felt guilty but the guilt slipped away when he held her close and whispered her name, he gave her peace.

The morning broke and Odysseus called for Achilles from outside his quarters, 'Come Achilles I have a plan!'  
  
But there was no sound of response from Achilles, Odysseus stood still to try and hear some sound of movement and when he couldn't he called again. Agamemnon stormed towards Achilles tent, his robes wavering over the sand, and his foul stench reaching Odysseus. He couldn't stand the man but he had no choice but to fight with him or for him.  
  
'Is he in there!' the dictator yelled.  
  
'Yes he is, why?' Odysseus was beginning to fear he wasn't and if not where was he.  
  
'Because we haven't got time, we have started breaking down the boats, now get out here Achilles!'  
  
Odysseus tensed as Agamemnon went to lift the flap of Achilles' tent but with all manor of ease Achilles rose from inside with a smile upon his face, he was the happiest man in the world, he had his Aphrodite. Odysseus and the myrmidons relaxed when they saw their glorious warrior.  
  
'See here is our Achilles no need to fret Agamemnon, he is here,' Odysseus laid it on thick.  
  
'Okay Odysseus I think our fearless king knows of my presence,' Achilles sat himself down, his sarcasm of his fearless king evident and making Agamemnon fume with anger.  
  
'Look, we storm the city by getting in that big horse, now suit up and get your men in there, make sure your comfortable, we'll be there for a time,' Agamemnon stormed off with the ferocity with which he came.  
  
'And whose great plan was this?' Achilles said picking up the sand and throwing it hard back.  
  
'Mine,' Odysseus said with little pride, 'it must be done, good luck Achilles, I will be there with you'.  
  
'You may never see me again, Odysseus,' Achilles said as his friend walked away.  
  
Odysseus turned in wonder, 'Why would that be, friend?'  
  
'I have seen enough, enough war, enough death to last a thousand lifetimes, I have had enough,' Achilles stood.  
  
Odysseus whispered his last words to his friend, 'then go with peace, I shall not stop you, its been an honour to know you,' he shook his friends hand and was gone.  
  
Achilles let the last few grains of sand fall from his fingertips. He stood and made his way back into his tent, he had to be ready. He couldn't believe that she was willing to be with him, it made his soul soar in a way which even the gods could not take away. No matter where he went her face was with him, when he closed his eyes there she was to comfort him.  
  
The streets of Troy were alive with the sounds of the festival as the people danced, jumped and sang around the enormous horse that the Greeks had left for them. Paris was fuming from their insolence at having no compassion for the death of his brother; Helen did her best to console him but as the people below rejoiced their prince scowled at them. Whilst the lovers consoled themselves Andromache sat on her chair, her face stony cold from the shock. The shock of the people rejoicing in her misfortune, which had twice fallen upon her with Hector's death and Achilles leaving her. Somehow she held out hope that somewhere behind those walls he waited for when the night covered him and he would do the impossible and find her again. It also stunned her that the Greeks had given in. The pride of Agamemnon would have surely kept his armies on the shores of Troy for many years; a part of her knew Agamemnon would come for them, eventually.  
  
The night had fallen and Andromache sat upon the side of her bed, still fully clothed, her nerves were becoming worse. She gripped her sheets tightly and took deep breaths; it was the only way to calm herself down.  
  
The wooden monumental statue opened up to unleash the Greek warriors, as they set about opening the gates, Achilles ran for Andromache and her son. He sped through the streets as he had done before; he knew he didn't have much time.  
  
The screams of the Trojans were heard from everyone corner of the city and Andromache sped to her son's side, woke her nurse and led them to the tunnel. She was determined to save as many as she could.  
  
Briseis saw her cousin and ran to her, 'What shall we do?'  
  
'We must lead as many as we can to the tunnel, I'll show you, come, quickly,' Andromache beckoned. She had no time to think of Achilles, she had to save her people, the ones who danced upon the week of her husband's death.  
  
'I cannot, Achilles is somewhere out there,' as Briseis spoke it pierced Andromache's heart.  
  
'You must find him then,' she said weakly before going to gather as many as she could.  
  
Briseis smiled through the screams of her people because she knew if Andromache could forgive him that Paris could. She ran through the people past the guards and out towards the top of the city.  
  
Achilles had found Andromache's chamber but she was not there, nor was her son in his crib, he knew he had to save her family. He made his way out onto the top of the city to find Agamemnon holding Briseis.  
  
Briseis squirmed as she tried to block out the thought of that filthy disgusting man's hands on her, she slowly lifted the dagger as he talked on and on about what he had done to her and how he had killed her uncle, with no guilt or sorrow she struck him, killing him, taking her revenge, taking her life back. The guards were not very grateful for Briseis's act of justice.  
  
Achilles ran his sword through them both before they got to her. Briseis's eyes were full of joy when she saw him, Achilles couldn't look at her because he knew she was expecting something, which he could not give to her. As Achilles held Briseis' face in his hands and began to open his mouth, Paris happened upon them, he drew up his bow.  
  
**_I can't take my mind off of you  
  
I can't take my mind off you  
  
I can't take my mind off of you  
  
I can't take my mind off you  
  
I can't take my mind off you  
  
I can't take my mind...  
  
My mind...my mind...  
  
'Til I find somebody new  
_**  
Andromache had shown many of the Trojans through the tunnel door and had done to find her family, her nurse had her son and was making her way to the nearest city, and now all Andromache had to do was find Paris, Helen, Briseis and Achilles...Achilles.


	7. Legend

Jazz-Skywalker thanks for your review it's really appreciated and so sweet, also thanks to Dana and thanks to Christian something cause even though you don't like it at least you didn't decide to go psycho on the review. Thanks to all those who aren't going crazy. To those of you who keep reading after you have decided you hate the story, realise that you don't have to read it! I get the fact that they are an odd couple but so is Briseis and Achilles, because Achilles is a murderer whoever he ends up with and Briseis would be hooking up with someone who murdered her cousin. Many other writers have covered that couple, so I'm doing this couple. If you want me to do a separate Briseis and Achilles fic then ask, don't threaten me, its stupid. Also thanks to Jalis, you're nice about your opinion and haven't gone into psycho mode because you don't like the couple, thank you. This is the last instalment in this story, I won't change unless asked politely and I won't delete it. Thank you for reading. Luvs and hugsxxx.

* * *

Paris let go of the arrow and watched it sail through the air and into Achilles' heal. Achilles arched in pain and turned to Paris who shot another at him, Achilles moved gracefully as he had done when dodging Hector's spear. Paris was beginning to run when Achilles approached him. With his sword to the Prince's throat he spoke lightly.  
  
'Listen to me, this destruction you see here was in part, yours, I hope you keep that with you, I won't kill you because I want your acceptance,' Achilles let his sword drop to his side.  
  
Paris was shocked and disgusted, 'I will never accept you and neither will the people of Troy!'  
  
Paris said his brave words while still cowering on the floor.  
  
'That's not true, I accept him,' Briseis said running to Achilles' side.  
  
This was not the comfort Achilles needed and it didn't help the expression on Paris's face. Achilles steeped towards Paris.  
  
'Look I don't need your acceptance,' Achilles turned and ran down the hallway, beckoning, Briseis followed him and Paris ran after her.  
  
Andromache had made her way so far and there he was, Achilles had come, he had not left her. She didn't want to doubt him but she was still angry at the world. He held her close as the people ran past and to safety. At that moment as the buildings and people of Troy fell Briseis and Paris looked upon the sight that they never thought that they would have seen in a thousand years. Briseis ran towards them and hit Achilles with little force.  
  
'What are you doing? I gave everything to you, I believed in you, I loved you,' Briseis was breaking down when there was no time to.  
  
Andromache looked on horrified and Brieis fell to the ground in a flood of tears and broken hopes, her body and heart had been violated and they both knew that they were to blame. Andromache went to pick her up but Briseis pushed her away. Achilles picked Briseis up and moved on quickly and even though she struggled there was no time left for that. Paris went with them, he had no idea what to do, and everything was going wrong.  
  
As the fortunate people who had made to the tunnel moved along the long way looks were passed between the royal family and the warmonger. The new life that would be built for them would always be tainted by the love that had grown. Briseis looked upon Andromache and Achilles with such violent hate. Paris looked upon his cousin, his sister in law and that murderer in shock, how could they both love him, after what he has done. Helen tried her best to steady the growing tension.  
  
Paris had his sword ready to stab Achilles in the back, but Briseis and Andromache stood in the way. Apart from that Helen would think him even more of a weak man if he took the cowardly way and stabbed the man who killed his brother in the back. Paris knew what he had to do, as soon as they got to the neighbouring city.  
  
The royalty that still survived entered the great city of Lyses; they were shown up to the palace of the king Thorax. A kind king but not one with whom you played games. The survivors of Agamemnon's attack on Troy settled in Thorax's city as guests.  
  
But on that first night Achilles knew what he had to do, as his future family who resented him sat around a feast sent to their new home by Thorax. He looked out onto the courtyard and wondered how long it would take for them to try and kill him. He did not hunger for death or glory anymore, so he knew what he had to do.  
  
As did Paris, he squeezed Helen's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, whilst throwing glances at Achilles. His back was to Paris, this would be the perfect time to strike...but he would be a coward to do so and he never wanted to be that weak ever again. Briseis sat with her head low and her face full of hatred as she played with her food. Andromache held her son upon her knee and waited for someone to speak. Achilles looked back at the table of enemies and family before walking out into the courtyard where he could give up everything he had worked for...the glory.  
  
As he left he gave the others the chance they needed to speak.  
  
'Don't think I won't kill him Andromache,' Paris started.  
  
Helen kept quiet and Briseis took immediate offence.  
  
'You wouldn't dare, you're a coward! You wouldn't even tell him that you were gonna kill him, you'd wait till he was asleep you pathetic excuse for a man!'  
  
'Of course I wouldn't tell him! I don't pretend to be a strong man but I did love my brother and he deserves to die,' Paris was not gonna back down.  
  
Andromache saw Helen's face of distress and chose not to keep quiet; they were talking about the fate of the man who woke her up. Stopped her dying inside when Hector was taken from her. Yes it was Achilles who did it, he took her happiness away and then restored it.  
  
'Stop it! Many men die who don't deserve it, he has helped us and I love him, just give him a chance,' Andromache begged as she held her son tight.  
  
'Never, as soon as I have the chance, he will die,' Paris left the room quickly and Helen followed.  
  
Briseis' scorned face turned on Andromache, 'you do not love him! You're a whore who steals other women's men!'  
  
'As a princess I would expect a more civil attitude when accusing another but I am not a whore and I did not choose to love him but I do and I do admit that what I feel is wrong...but I feel it...goodnight Briseis, my intention was never to hurt you,' Andromache retired to her bed chamber.  
  
Briseis was left alone, the table of sumptuous food was barely touched and the wine hardly even sipped. She made her way to the place where Achilles had stood and saw a most disturbing sight.  
  
Whilst the bickering had gone on Achilles had fallen to his knees and asked that the gods aid him one last time. If they did this one thing for him he would give up his name, his glory his old life to live out his new one with the woman he loves, Andromache.  
  
The sky had opened and the gods showed themselves, his mother descended and held her son's face.  
  
'You do not know what you are asking my son,' She said not wanting him to do this.  
  
'It's what I have to do,' Achilles waited as the god's did as they were asked.  
  
The light hit the world and changed the minds of many the face of Achilles was forgotten, not his name. But the real Achilles could never claim to be himself; he could never again claim the glory he had so long wanted. The men that he had killed, the women he had had would no longer know his face. The man that stood before a god was no longer the legend. Before the light could hit Briseis she screamed out.'No, I won't forget, you can't make me,' She found herself at the table with her family and their new friend. The man who had made Andromache a happy woman once again. Briseis remembered that she loved Achilles but his face had left her and where he was had escaped her memory, as did it for Paris and Helen. Only Andromache knew whom her new husband was.So they lived on, Achilles and Andromache were happy they had three sons and two girls, they were all told the story and some found it hard to take, but that is another story. As they had children they passed down the family secret and onto their children's children. This family secret went on for generations, but after the death of Achilles and Andromache there was no way of proving the story. As people grew up and dismissed that they were even related to the man, they died and thought it silly to pass on this family tale. And so truth became legend and Legend was lost to story, but even if the names are forgotten, the people involved and those who brought about the destruction of a civilisation, Achilles and Andromache were happy. Buried near the walls of their family home, together, upon mount Olympus and in eternity.  
  
The End 


End file.
